


Raspón

by Viko Oops (Vikokaoru)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Ni siquiera conozco bien a los personajes, fic de cumpleaños, lo siento
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikokaoru/pseuds/Viko%20Oops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi bebe los vientos por Nijimura y este se muere por los huesitos de su compañero. Pero si por los dos fuera, ni cristo daba el primer paso.</p>
<p>Menos mal (MENOS MAL) que a Akashi se le da de pena el sarcasmo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspón

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mireyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/gifts).



> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mire!  
> Hace medio año o así que no consigo escribir nada, y se nota. Además apenas recuerdo el arco del Teikou en el anime, no me leí el manga, y eso también se nota. Menos mal que he contado con la gran ayuda de Tuli y de Izzy para poder hacer algo decente con las lechugas. Aunque no sea lo mejor que vayas a leer de ellos, espero que aún así te guste. ¡Y que este sea el primero de muchos NijiAka míos!

Cuando llegaba una carta del banco y Nijimura fruncía el ceño y estiraba los morros, Akashi perdía el norte. Eso era así, a Akashi le gustaban las muecas que hacía cuando abría la nevera y no quedaba cerveza, o cuando quería poner algo en la tele pero al mando se le acababan las pilas (y tenía que coger el mando de la mano tensa de Nijimura, que era muy propensa a tirar ese pequeño accesorio contra la pantalla y entonces, definitivamente, no habría  _nada_ que ver en la tele). También le gustaba la cara de ligera sorpresa que ponía cuando él le decía que ya se había encargado del papeleo del club, cómo se arqueaban sus cejas y se entreabrían sus labios y sus mejillas se sonrosaban porque eran cosas que debería hacer el capitán, y por eso se le adelantaba a menudo. Por eso, y porque disfrutaba vacilándole, claro.

 Pero el vacile era mutuo. 

—Nijimura-san —decía Akashi en un tonito tan dulce y amable que parecía Momoi cuando trataba de pedirle un favor a alguien—, he visto que te has olvidado otra vez de rellenar los formularios para mañana así que me he tomado la libertad de hacerlo yo mismo y entregárselo al entrenador Sanada.

 Y ahí venía la mueca y el comentario ácido escondido de mala manera.

 —Oh, vale, de todos modos me viene bien irme antes porque tengo que hacer la compra. Tú en cambio, siendo rico y teniendo criados que te hagan las cosas debes de gozar de mucho tiempo libre, ¿verdad?

 Una sonrisa que Akashi le devolvía. La suya era formal y casi forzada, pero por dentro se le caía la baba. Tal vez se le caía, precisamente, porque él no era tan expresivo como su senpai.

 

 

Por su parte a Nijimura le gustaba la sudadera naranja de Akashi.

 Es decir, le gustaban muchas más cosas de Akashi, pero la sudadera era una de ellas. El naranja era un color que gustaba a poca gente y ni siquiera le entusiasmaba mucho a él, pero esa sudadera era diferente porque le sentaba de maravilla, no tenía ni una sola pelusilla (una de las posibles ventajas de ser un ricachón) y además tenía pinta de ser no sólo calentita, sino también muy suave. Pero no era eso lo que le gustaba de la sudadera, ni tampoco era la maravillosa cremallera de doble carro o el hecho de que a Akashi le quedaba ligeramente grande, no: lo que le gustaba es que sólo se la ponía cuando se sentía cómodo.

 Por esa razón cada vez que lo veía con ella puesta su patata daba un pequeño saltito, y entonces para disimular hacía un puchero, y Akashi lo miraba de reojo y en sus labios aparecía una sombra amistosa que no llegaba a sonrisa, pero casi.

 Esa tarde, en la que ya la gran mayoría del equipo se había ido a casa y sólo unos pocos se quedaban a hacer entrenamiento extra, Akashi llevaba la sudadera. Se la había puesto por los hombros y las mangas ondulaban con cierta autoridad por los pasillos del Teikou, el color fundiéndose con las paredes que, iluminadas con el atardecer, se habían vuelto también naranjas (al igual que la nuca de Akashi). Nijimura lo seguía a un par de pasos de distancia y a veces las mangas chocaban contra su camiseta, dándole suaves golpecitos que apenas sí notaba. Iban en silencio porque Akashi tenía los ojos pegados a unos documentos que parecían importantes y sobre los que no había mencionado nada; Nijimura no pensaba preguntarle, estaba ocupado con sus propios asuntos que incluían bostezar increíblemente y bajar la mirada hacia las formas que el chándal le daba a las posaderas de su vice-capitán.

 Que uno no era un santo.

 Estaba cada uno tan inmerso en sus cosas que no se dieron cuenta del peligro inminente que estaba a punto de correr Akashi, y cuando su pie se encontró con cierto objeto rodante no identificado ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Sus piernas flaquearon, su orgullo también, e incluso falló la mano salvadora de Nijimura, que se cerró con fuerza sujetando la sudadera naranja (que, en efecto, era muy suave) y lo único que logró con ello fue quitársela de los hombros. Akashi cayó al suelo de una manera bastante patética, chocando de rodillas y de palmas con un ruido seco que se mezcló con su exclamación ahogada y el murmullo de los folios esparciéndose por el aire y cayendo como confetti a su alrededor.

 —¡Ey, ey! —Nijimura se arrodilló a su lado, los ojos muy abiertos y la boca aún más—. ¡¿Te encuentras bien, Akashi?!

 —Sí, supongo...

 La única cosa que parecía rota era la dignidad del mismo, pero con un vistazo rápido de hermano mayor se fijó en el gran agujero de su rodilla y en una mancha rojiza que sobresalía de ella.

 —Mierda, te has hecho una buena —comentó, levantándole sin más la pernera del pantalón para examinar los desperfectos. Tenía una buena peladura en la piel que era más espectacular que dolorosa y que le hizo apretar los dientes—. La enfermería está al otro lado, joder, y creo que yo no llevo nada en la bolsa...

 Soltó la sudadera y hurgó en su bolsa de deportes, sin escuchar el “No hace falta, Nijimura-san” de Akashi, hasta que sacó un pañuelo y una botella de agua. Bueno, eso quizás serviría, aunque no pudiera desinfectarlo del todo.

 —Me encuentro bien —protestó Akashi, sacándose un trozo de pielecita de la palma de la mano como si no fuera nada—. Al menos no me he torcido el tobillo. Ni la muñeca.

 Nijimura le sujetó con una mano el gemelo desnudo y con la otra apretó el pañuelo generosamente empapado en agua para limpiar la herida, por completo sordo a lo que él tuviera que decirle. Al final los comentarios de su kouhai se apagaron y esperó pacientemente a que él decidiera dejar de mojarle la pantorrilla entera. 

Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de lo suave que tenía la piel Akashi, a pesar de que no era lampiño, y fue al retirar la mano. Tenía el gemelo duro como cualquiera de ellos, pero la piel tenía el tacto agradable que sólo se puede esperar de alguien tan paliducho como Akashi.

 Carraspeó.

 —Muy bien, ¿puedes andar? ¿Te llevo a la enfermería? —Nijimura se rascó la coronilla con fuerza para darle algún uso a la mano que se le había quedado libre.

 Akashi lo estaba mirando con algo parecido a la guasa en los ojos, pero no, no podía ser, era Akashi.

 —Si tanto te preocupa que se me cure este raspón, ¿por qué no lo intentas con un beso? —preguntó.

 Si algo le caracterizaba era su pésimo sentido del humor. Hasta ahora nadie había pillado sus sarcasmos y las pocas veces que había intentado hacer un chiste había fracasado totalmente o había tenido que explicarlo recibiendo por su parte la cara de póker de Kuroko y los ojos en blanco de Midorima. Akashi no sabía por qué en ese momento le había parecido oportuno, genial, maravilloso hacer un intento de broma. Tal vez en su fuero interno esperaba que Nijimura le comprendiera, a él y a su sentido del humor, y tener por fin un compinche.

 El caso es que Nijimura no lo pilló, sino que más bien se quedó pillado.

 Parpadeó.

 Lo miró a los ojos fijamente, con la cara más estúpida que había puesto nunca, y se empezó a sonrojar. No de pronto, sino suavemente, haciendo un bonito degradado hasta que, por fin, toda su cara se había puesto a juego con el pelo de Akashi y donde hacía un momento había un Adulto Responsable (marca registrada) de pronto sólo había un chiquillo que, de haberse puesto a hablar, habría balbuceado.

 Sin que este se lo esperara, Nijimura se acercó más a Akashi, todavía sentado en el suelo, y le dio un beso muy suave y nervioso en los labios, un beso de novato que no pesaba más que el cuerpo de una mariposa y que se quedó ahí un par de segundos, asentándose contra la boca de Akashi.

 Nijimura había cerrado los ojos, con fuerza. Le pilló de improviso la presión de los dedos de Akashi cerca del cuello.

 —Nijimura-san, me refería a la rodilla.

 —¡Ah!

 Ahora eran dos las caras rojas. Nijimura se apartó como si le hubiera pegado un calambrazo y se levantó, mirando a su alrededor.

 —¿Es esto lo que estaba en el suelo? —dijo, alzando demasiado la voz y yendo a recoger el objeto maldito—. ¿Qué demonios hace esto aquí? ¡Maldito Haizaki!

 Era un botellín de cerveza. Sobraba decir que no se podía beber cerveza en el instituto, y mucho menos un menor de edad, y sabía perfectamente quién era el único capaz no sólo de pasarse las normas por donde no daba la luz, sino también de ensuciar el recinto sin despeinarse ni un poco.

 —Cuando lo pille lo mato. ¡Lo mato! Voy a ver si está en el pabellón. Nos vemos mañana.

 Cogió su bolsa del suelo y se fue a paso rápido, huyendo de lo que acababa de hacer y dejando a Akashi a su suerte en el suelo, confuso y rodeado de papeles que no se había molestado aún en recoger.

 Se había quedado con la expresión avergonzada de Nijimura. Se puso en pie (podía caminar perfectamente) y empezó a juntar los papeles y a ordenarlos, todavía acalorado y pensando, como si hubiera puesto una cinta en bucle, en la frase que le había soltado al capitán.

 No había tenido corazón para decirle que todo había sido una broma, pero se le fue la lengua un poco y acabó diciendo la primera tontería que se le ocurrió porque, al fin y al cabo, él no estaba preparado todavía para esa clase de cosas.

 


End file.
